1. Field of Invention
The field of this invention is tilt bed trailers especially for cotton module loading, transport and unloading.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,550 to Schlitz teaches a haystack transporting device having a conveyor moveable between a horizontal position for transportation and inclined position for loading and unloading haystacks onto or from a trailer. Lifting chains on a tiltable bed of this apparatus are driven by a gear connected to a motor of a prime mover for the wheel support for the tiltable bed. On slippage of the drive wheels for the wheel support frame, as occurs during adverse weather conditions, continued operation of the lifting chains causes separation of a cotton module engaged by such apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,094 to Pereira teaches a conveyor trailer for transporting agricultural commodities. Under weather conditions when the ground is wet or slippery such apparatus does not provide the force required to effectively locate its tiltable bed under a cotton module and does provide such damaging compression to such modules that such modules are later readily disrupted near such zones of compression and interference develops with stable transport of such modules; also, under such weather conditions the chain driving mechanism does not function.